


A Bit of Family History

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Hux goes snooping, Kissing, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Prompt Fic, The Organa family, evil idiots in love, this is so short omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Hux first learns Kylo's birth name from a Republic Holodocumentary on the House of Organa.For Kylux Week over on tumblr.





	

Sleep eluded Hux in a way that it hadn’t since he and Kylo had started sharing a bed. His sleep problems, once ever present, had been relieved slightly by the security of another warm body by his side and the exhaustion that came from a healthy sex life. Of course, without his lover beside him (Kylo was away on a mission with his Knights) Hux found that sleep’s pull had weakened once again.

He found himself bathed in the blue glow of his datapad. On a private server (you could never be too careful of First Order espionage-even as The General) he had accessed a Core World run holofilm streaming service. Hux liked to keep tabs on the enemy, even through their biased eyes, and holodocumentaries were a good way to do so. He absently scrolled through a number of docs, taking in their preview images and summaries one by one. All of them either looked horribly dull or were something that Hux had seen already. All, of course, but one: “The Organas: Alderaan’s Royal Family”. What better way to get to know and exploit the weaknesses of General Organa than to dig into her past as the princess of a dead traitor-planet? Hux found himself pressing play without thinking.

\--- 

The documentary was standard fare. Footage of Alderaan’s mountainous, cloudy surface and gleaming, pristine cities was shown as a reedy voiced narrator gave a wistful account of the planet’s history. Information on the Organa dynasty was given in lurid detail, tracing the House’s history all the way down to General Organa. Hux couldn’t help but scoff at how whitewashed the history was. Alderaan and its royal family had harbored and aided the Rebel terrorists during the Glorious Imperial Days. How could this narrator be so complementary? Did he not know that the destruction of the Death Star, an act of revenge against the planet’s strategic termination, had left entire Imperial families dead or fatherless? Hux forced himself to carry on watching. He could stomach a bit of Republic propaganda if it meant finding anything on Organa.

The narrator then went on to talk about Princess Leia Organa’s marriage to Han Solo: the smuggler turned Rebel general. Hux’s mind honed in on the man’s name as though a tracking beacon had been planted on it. Han Solo was Kylo’s father- the very same father that he had run through with his lightsaber back on Starkiller Base. Come to think of it, Hux didn’t know Kylo Ren’s birth name. Perhaps this documentary could shed some light on his lover’s past. 

It did.

Holos of a young man with voluminous curls of black hair, a beak-like nose, and full lips were shown. In some, he wore crude, beige robes. In others, he wore what Hux assumed was Republic finery. The narrator called the man “Prince Ben Organa-Solo, just before he mysteriously disappeared”, but Hux knew that he was a young Kylo Ren. He paused the holodocumentary and gaped. 

“Why are you…watching that?” a deep voice said from behind. Hux bit his lip so hard that there was no doubt in his mind that it turned white. Then, he turned and saw Kylo standing behind his desk, in the flesh, with his helmet tucked under his arm. Hux hadn’t even heard him come in! Kylo’s jaw was set tighter than durasteel blast doors.  His wet, brown eyes almost looked red. He was back at a strange hour.

Hux sighed and straightened his back, “Well, you’re back early, my dear. I suspect that the mission went well?”

“I was dismissed early,” said Kylo, “we all were. The mission was really more of a training exercise for Auresh Ren. Why are you watching Republic propaganda?”

“Well,” replied Hux, “I was hoping to find something on General Organa. A weakness or an incriminating fact, perhaps. Instead I found…this.”

Kylo’s thick eyebrows pulled inward towards the center of his forehead. The angry energy in the air was palpable. Hux heard Kylo breathing deeply, a technique that Hux had taught him for helping to regulate his emotions. “How much did you see?” he asked, breathless.

“Enough,” replied Hux, “I won’t watch any more. I do expect to discuss this with you. It’s only fair, as I have told you a great deal about my own history.”

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Hux silenced him with a gentle finger to Kylo’s lips.

“I must say, darling, it takes quite a man to denounce the Republic after being, well, raised in it. You’re strong, Kylo Ren”. Hux meant every word of what he said.

The tension melted away from Kylo’s every muscle like snow from a warmed mountainside. He gave Hux a half smile and leaned inward so that their noses were almost touching. “It’s a deal,” he said, “but promise that you will never call me ‘Ben’”.

“I won’t,” replied Hux, “not ever. Welcome back.”

Hux cupped Kylo’s pale cheek and moved in to kiss him. Hard.


End file.
